


Affection Confections

by Cozy_Enigma



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eric is doin his best, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_Enigma/pseuds/Cozy_Enigma
Summary: Eric has been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for a while now but isn’t having much luck.
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Affection Confections

**Author's Note:**

> guess how long it took me to come up with this title?

“Uh- these are for you?”

The question, because it sounded so painfully uncertain, caught your attention as you were checking your phone. You looked up to find Eric standing next to you, holding out a plate with what looked like freshly baked cookies. Your eyes lit up as you grabbed one.

“Aw thanks, Eric!” You took a big bite and paused a moment. They were your favorite flavor and really good to boot. “These taste awesome, did you make them yourself?”

You expected him to stutter out a nervous affirmative or maybe to deflect the complement. The guy was painfully shy but you weren’t about to let his work go unappreciated. Part of you found it endearing but you also didn't want him to be so uncomfortable. What you didn’t expect, however, was him to be this nervous. His face turned red and he wasn’t looking at you at all, staring at the floor off to the side.

“Y-yeah it’s um-“ you could see his fingers clenching the edge of the plate, “it’s not like I c-came up with the recipe myself.”

You frowned. “Still,” you said slowly, “they’re good. I burnt the last thing I tried to bake to a crisp.” Your concern only rose when he didn’t say anything, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “What’s up, Eric?”

He jolted, eyes darting up to you for a split second before going back to the plate of cookies. "N-nothing! Uh-"

His voice had pitched up in distress as you stood, concern plain on your face. Now that you got a closer look he looked like a good breeze would take him out.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want but-" you paused, grimaced and rubbed the back of your neck. You felt like you were saying the wrong things. "I care about you, Eric."

Your uncertainty only increased as Eric's face got impossibly redder. He hunched in on himself a bit and took a breath, seemingly trying to psych himself up.

"I just w-wanted-" he stuttered to a stop, hunching in even further and muttering the rest too quietly for you to hear.

"Eric what-"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date," he said suddenly in a rush. You had a feeling if wasn't holding onto that plate right now he'd be covering his face.

You? You were equally taken aback and by the way your cheeks were a little warm, you were probably blushing too.

"What?"

"I'm sorry i-it's dumb," he said miserably. "B-but I didn't really know h-how to ask and Yancy said to uh- to do it in a big g-gesture but I can't sing or dance. A-and Illinois said that f-flowers were good but you're uh-"

"Allergic," you finished, understanding now as events from this past week slotted into place. Eric had freaked out when you started sneezing from the pollen, apologizing profusely.

"Yeah," Eric deflated. "S-sorry."

Gently, slowly, you took the plate from his hands and set it aside. Eric looked down with wide eyes as you took his hands in yours.

"Eric," you said with a warm smile, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

He opened his mouth to respond only to close it again. His eyes went from your face to your hands, nodding silently with a small smile on his face.


End file.
